William Force Stead
Rev. William Force Stead (August 29, 1884 - March 8, 1967) was an American poet and a United States diplomat, and later an Anglican clergyman, best known for his editorial work on Christopher Smart's Jubilate Agno.biographical History, William Force Stead collection, McMaster University. Web, Jan. 5, 2019. Life Stead was born in Washington, D.C. and educated at the University of Virginia. He worked with the U.S. consular service, serving as vice-consul in Liverpool and Nottingham. He left the U.S. consular service around 1917 and was a student at Queen's College, Oxford, where he published verses in Oxford Poetry. He was ordained and spent time in Italy, before returning to Oxford around 1926 and entering Worcester College as a Fellow. He served as College chaplain from 1927 to 1933. He was also a reviewer for the Times Literary Supplement. Stead served as honorary secretary of the Keats-Shelley Memorial Association. He corresponded with Edmund Blunden, T.S. Eliot, William Golding. Frank Morley, Lady Ottoline Morrell, and W.B. Yeats. He was a friend of Eliot, and close to him at the time of his 1927 religious conversion. Stead returned to the U.S. in 1939, becoming a professor at Trinity College, Washington. He died in Baltimore, Maryland. Writing His best work of poetry is Uriel: A hymn in praise of divine immanence (1933). Recognition Yeats included his poetry in the Oxford Book of Modern Verse, 1892-1935 (1936). Publications Poetry *''Moonflowers: A book of fancies''. London: David Nutt, 1909. *''Windflowers: a book of lyrics. London: Elliot Stock, 1911. *''Holy Innocents, and other poems. London: Chiswick Press, 1917. *''Verd Antique: Poems. Oxford, UK: Basil Blackwell, 1920. *''Fantasia. Oxford, UK: Holywell Press, 1921. *''Lyrics''. Oxford, UK: Holywell Press, 1922. *''The Sweet Miracle, and other poems. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson, 1922. *''Wayfaring: Songs and elegies. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson, 1924. *''Festival in Tuscany, and other poems''. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson, 1927. *''Odes to His Nymph, a Lady of Quality''. Oxford, UK: Holywell Press, 1929. *''The House on the Wold, and other poems''. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson / Oxford University Press, 1930. *''Uriel: A hymn in praise of divine immanence''. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson, 1933. '' *''A Few Poems''. Washington DC: Press of Byron, S. Adams, 1958 1957 Non-fiction *''The Shadow of Mt. Carmel: A pilgrimage''. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson, 1926. *''Sermons of the Year 1932''. London: privately published, 1933. Edited *''The Poetry of the Bible: A new anthology''. London: R. Cobden-Sanderson, 1938. *Christopher Smart, Rejoice in the lamb: A song from Bedlam. London: Cape, 1939. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Force Stead, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 7, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds His papers are in the Yale University Library.William Force Stead papers, 1859-1972], WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 5, 2018. External links ;Poems *"A Song in Bolderbrook (Part 3)" at Poetry Nook * William Force Stead at PoemHunter (1 poem) ;Books *William Force Stead at Amazon.com :About *"'Oxford Poets: T.S. Eliot, W.B. Yeats, and William Force Stead" at Open Book Publishers Category:1884 births Category:1967 deaths Category:American poets Category:Anglican poets Category:Fellows of Worcester College, Oxford Category:Alumni of The Queen's College, Oxford Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets